


Bathroom Ministrations

by betascribbles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betascribbles/pseuds/betascribbles
Summary: Connor gets Hank worked up at the station and they find them selves in a bathroom stall.





	Bathroom Ministrations

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you CallMeKeef for the prompt! Hope you like it! 
> 
> Enjoy this shameless smut!

 

   Days like these at the station are the kind Hank always dreaded, not only was there little to do, but Fowler was in a particularly bad mood and wouldn't let them leave until they when through a bunch of paperwork that didn't even relate to their department. Hank hated picking up other people's shit, he'd rather be at home with the pretty android sitting across from him. Connor was working away at the paperwork, accomplishing a hell of a lot more than he was. He couldn't help but drift his eyes to him.

   “Bored are we? Hank” Connors sudden jest made Hank jump, he must have noticed him staring.

   “Yeah, fuck I'd kill to get out of here.” He rested his head on his hand looking bored, still looking at the android. “I ever tell you how handsome you are?” Hank added flirtatiously.

   “Almost every day,” Connor winked, he didn't mind the attention, it already made him feel warm inside. It was rare for Hank to make these comments at work, he must really be bored. They've managed to keep their relationship a secret at work, through many people did have there suspicions. It especially didn't help when Hank gawked at him from his desk.

   Connor himself was tired of being here, he separated his attention all day, part on doing this paperwork and the other on daydreaming about the lieutenant. He was surprised with how needy he's become since Hank opened him up to sexual experiences. Hank often would tease and compare him to a horny teenager who just figured out what sex was. The comparison wasn't all that inaccurate Connor could admit. Most days after work he'd jump the man as soon as they got home. Connor hated staying at the station late for this reason.

   Hank must have been able to tell his mind was in the gutter because he felt a soft kick to his foot under their conjoined desk. Connor laughed and tried to distract himself again with the work he had to do. It didn't take long for his attention to split again. He slid his foot closer to the older mans and made contact with his foot. Hank glanced at him and glared, Connor responded by starting to rub the side of the man's ankle and leg with his foot. Hank had to try and hide his smile under his hand.

   ' _Devious little fucking android_ ’ he thought to himself, he felt the androids shoe slip off and his foot played with his pant leg. The android somehow kept a straight face as he did this. ' _he’s gonna pay for this later’._ Connors foot traveled up his leg and pressed into his thigh, pushing towards his crotch. Hank prayed no one could see this, thankfully for him very few officers remained in the station. Connor pushed the ball of his foot and toes against Hanks growing package getting the man to jump slightly. Connors straight face was starting to break and a tiny smirk was forming.

   “Connor!” Hank instinctively yelled, earning quick glances from nearby officers. Hank panicked and tried to think on the spot. “We forgot to check something in evidence! We should go do that…” he trailed off. Connor smiled and nodded, knowing he accomplished what he wanted. They both stood up and Hank hoped to god no one looked to deep into it or noticed the bulge in his pants.

  They walked down the hall and Hank stopped in front of the men's room, it would be less risky in there than the evidence room. He pulled Connor into the bathroom and into a stall once he was sure no one was in here. He was thankful these stalls went down to the floor and the only crack that you could see both of their feet through was just under the door, still risky but could be worse.

  He pushed Connor into the wall, first glaring at him in response to his devious behavior. Connor just smiled and bit his lip. Hank was gonna get back at him for this. He aggressively kissed the android, his senses were so on edge from the thrill of being at work. That wasn't going to stop him from taking his sweet time and teasing the bot. He kissed and sucked on Connors neck, he wished he could leave marks that lasted for  more than an hour. He didn't bother stripping himself but he did strip the android, he wanted to see all of him. His perfect pale skin glowed against the bright florescent lights shining above them. The last piece he took off of him was his tight black boxer briefs, slowing tugging them down as he made marks on his neck.

   The android was clearly starting to get inpatient, his hips moved towards him for friction that he never found. Hank brought his hand down to the member and touched it lightly. He rubbed his thumb against the slit and watched it begin to leak a thin lubricant. The android let out a needy moan and again tried rutting his hips for more. Hank put a firm hand on his hip to hold him still and he lightly gripped onto his erection. Gently pumping it, not enough to satisfy the android, his cheeks where blushing a rich blue, like Hank loved.

   “Please Hank, fuck, this isn't fair-” he moaned, desperate for more. Hank smirked and gave the android a little bit more friction, earning a moan. Hank propped his leg on-top of the closed toilet bowl and liften one of the androids leg to drape it over his knee so he was completely open and exposed. It took a lot of power to not stop what he was doing and pound into him but he wanted his revenge.

   He kept stroking his throbbing erection lightly with one hand and with the other he traced the outside of his entrance. He could tell it was already very wet. He softly pressed on it and Connor looked like he was going to fall apart. His breathing was becoming frantic and his eyes looked desperate. Hank dipped one finger slightly in and back out again.

   “Fuck! Hank please!” Connor begged, his LED was flashing red. His body processed what it wanted but Hank wasn't going to give it to him yet. Hank pushed his finger in a bit further this time and curled his finger slightly, enough to graze the sensitive pressure plate inside of him. Connor let of a frustrated moan.

   “You're killing me Hank, fucking please” he begged again.

   “I think I swear to much around you, little potty mouth you got now” Hank smirked, he thinks the android has suffered enough and pushed the finger deeper in and curls in harder, Connor let out a loud moan. This made Hank even more aware of their surroundings, the way his moan echoed in the stall. He tightened his grip around the androids erection and added another finger into him. He started a steady pace, he pressed in at the same pace as he timed his jerks. He paid extra attention on the bundle of synthetic nerves inside of him

   Connors breathing became loud and he moaned Hanks name loudly, it didn't take long until his legs began to shake and Hank could see his eyes scrunch close. He came with a loud yelp, and Hanks hand became covered in his synthetic cum. He used it to lubricate his own erection which almost hurt at this point. He wasted no time to thrust into the painting android. He could feel the android cock spring up again after a few thrusts. Hank loved how little time the Android needed in between sessions.

   Connor wrapped his arms around the older man, he was in complete bliss, he was even more sensitive after his orgasm and every thrust felt heavenly. He couldn't help but moan in response. They both got caught up in it until they heard the bathroom door open. Hank only stopped his thrusts for a few seconds but he covered the androids mouth with his hand. He knew the android was incapable of being quiet like this. His thrusts were a bit less forceful, they could hear someone at the urinal. It felt like time stopped. The both needed to come desperately but Hank didn't trust Connor to be quiet enough, even with his hand tightly over his mouth. So he slowed his thrusts down until he heard the man leave the room. It felt like forever, like torture to be buried deep into the smaller man but not be able to move like he wanted.

   They both let out the biggest sigh of relief when they heard the door finally close and the man leaving through it. Hank didn't hesitate to start pounding into him again. It took only a few more thrusts until the android climaxed again. Hank was glad he waited because he was correct in how loud he was. The exhilaration of feeling the android orgasm brought Hank over the edge as well, and he came with a deep moan. After they stayed just pressed against each other for a few minutes until they could rekindle themselves. Hank suggested they both leave at different times to seem less suspicious. Connor agreed with this plan. Hank helped redress him and he exited the stall. He was slightly disheveled but not enough to be super obvious.

   He exited the bathroom and to his dismay immediately bumped into someone. Gavin Reed, _'fuck’._

   “What the fuck are you doing in the bathroom,? Tin can.” He questioned, the android panicked and responded with the first thing that came to mind.

  “I was using the washroom!” He blurted, knowing that obvious lie wasn't going to suffice him. He stood in panic as Gavin raised his eyebrow. Connor jumped when Hank came out of the bathroom and bumped into his back not expecting him to still be here.

  “Using the bathroom eh? Robots do that all the time huh. Hank helping you?” He smirked, then broke into a laugh as he walked off. Hank and Connor both just stared as he walked off. Both wondering if dying from embarrassment was possible. They were never going to hear the end of this.


End file.
